Halloween Intergalactic Court
The Halloween Intergalactic Court is a court system that is associated with the monster community. Description The Halloween Intergalactic Court is presided over by possessed jack-o'-lanterns that act as judges. They employ Mummy Guards as their enforcers and a green-skinned Witch to help summon the witnesses. The jury is consisted of monsters in full-bodied cloaks to hide their identities. Like the traditional jury system, witnesses are present to testify against the defendants. However the defendants are not allowed to speak at all (unlike normal trial courts), even to call upon a witness. Once the defendant is found guilty of 10 crimes, they are punished by death. History Poisandra and Curio release Scumlaw to help them defeat the Rangers. In the presence of two Mummy Guards, Scumlaw subpoenas them to the Halloween Intergalactic Court. In the courtroom, Scumlaw opens his prosecution against the Rangers, with the judges explaining the rules of the court. If the Rangers accumulate ten strikes which each one is earned being earned for being found guilty of a crime, they will be destroyed. As Scumlaw presents evidence in the form of testimony from the ghosts of the monsters that are summoned by a Witch: * Ninja and Hunter tell their side of the story claiming that the Rangers attacked them. * Spellbinder and Gold Digger tell their side of the story claiming that the Ranger attacked them and even did it again when they were Spell Digger. * Iceage, Stingrage, and Meteor tell their side of the story claiming that the Rangers attacked them. With help from James Navarro and Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan and Sir Ivan of Zandar infiltrate the Halloween Intergalactic Court with James and Prince Phillip posing as the Mummy Guards Rot and Decay. Kendall points out that while there is indeed crimes being committed, it isn't by the Rangers, but by the jury. The Mummy Guards remove the jury's cloaks, revealing four Vivix, Curio, and Poisandra who flee upon their discovery. Scumlaw is found guilty of jury tampering while the Rangers are found innocent on all counts. Scumlaw confronts his two henchmen on why they betrayed him only for them to reveal themselves as Prince Philip and James who used their outfits as disguises to infiltrate. Scumlaw teleports away with the Rangers promising to the judges that they will deal with him and destroy Scumlaw. The Halloween Intergalactic Court presided over the trial of the Gruesome Grunts who secretly swapped bodies with the Super Ninja Steel Rangers. After Mick Kanic posed as Versix to reveal the truth, the Court Witch undid the body-swapping spell and the Jack-o'-lantern Judges destroyed the Gruesome Grunts while the Rangers went after Versix and destroy him. Members * Pumpkin Judges * Mummy Guards * Court Witch * Scumlaw (formerly; deceased) * Poisandra (member of the jury; disguised; rigged once exposed) * Curio (member of the jury; disguised; rigged once exposed) Gallery Halloween-Intergalactic-Court-II-300x169.jpg|The Rangers on trial at the Halloween Intergalactic Court. Halloween-Intergalactic-Court-I-300x169.jpg|A view of the Jack-o'-lantern Judges, the Court Witch, and a Mummy Guard. Gruesome_Grunts.jpg Notes *Given its presence in both Dino Charge and Ninja Steel, and given the fact that Dino Charge exists in its own dimension, the “Halloween Intergalactic Court” must be an extradimensional place. Category:Locations